Venom Girl
by ThelovelyStar
Summary: 14 year old Laurel Winston loved reporting and always wanted to work for the Daily Bugle as much as wanted to be a superhero. What happens when she gets her wish? Will she rise above and be the hero she always wanted to be, or will she crumble under the weight of her new resopsibilities?
1. A Dream Come Ture

**A/N: Hello peeps. Star here. This is my second story so I hope it turns out well and all criticism is useful. Enjoy ;)**

 **P.s. I didn't know what to rate it so I put T and I put it under Ultimate Spider-Man because I didn't know if I should have put in the comic.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Spider-Man or the franchise I only own the plot and OC's**

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True

 _Beep Beep Beep_

That was could be heard from the messy room. A hand suddenly reach out from under the covers to turn off the sound.

"Laurel! Time to get up!" A voice came from downstairs. A pair of sparkling green eyes looked out from under the covers to see it was 6:30 am.

"Ugh" Laurel said finally getting up from her warm covers.

Before she went downstairs she looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a purple ruffled shirt with a dark purple jacket and dark blue jeans with purple sneakers. Her dirty blonde hair went well with her jacket.

Then as she walked downstairs somewhat awake she asked " Mom why am I up this early?"

"Well you know how you always wanted to work for the Daily Bugle. Well your sister just got a job there." Her Mom said waking Laurel up all the way.

"REALLY!" Laurel shouts excited. "Yes and she agreed to show you around if you behave." Her Mom said putting down her pancakes.

"You better eat up sweetie. Katrina is expecting you in 15 minuets." Her Mom said as Laurel started to scarfed down her pancakes and grabbed her bag with her journal, a pencil, phone, and cramra in it and bolted out the door and peddling out on her bike.

"Things just never change." Laurel's Mom said washing dishes.

Laurel was excited to get to the Bugle when she heard a big crash and smoke.

"This might be an interesting story?" Laurel thought peddling towards the smoke.

When Laurel got there she saw The Sinister Six taring up Time Square.

Laurel immediately took out her camera when suddenly Spider-Man came into view and starting to beat down on the Sinister Six. Then Kid Arachnid came to help.

Laurel started to take as many pictures as she could when something or someone came wizzing by almost knocking Laurel off balance.

Laurel tried to get a picture of the hero but all she could get a blurry picture.

All she could she in the picture was a person with short brown and jacket. With electric blue shirt, black leggings and almost knee high boots.

Laurel was to busy taking pictures she didn't notice the blast hitting the building above her. She looked up to she the rubble was falling towards her. She braces for the impact.

 _Nothing._

She opened her eyes to see Spider-Man swinging her to safety.

"You ok miss?" He asked putting Laurel down on the rooftop of a nearby building. "Y-Yeah." Was she could manage to saw.

They looked at each other for a moment until a voice snapped them out of it. "You two lovebirds busy or something?" "W-What N-no." Spider-Man reply's blushing under his mask.

"Well then hurry up. Kid Arachnid can't hold them forever." Then they flow back into the fight.

"I guess they need me." He said swinging away into the fight leaving Laurel to process what just happened.

 _10 minuets later_

The battle finally stopped and S.H.I.E.L.D. came to pick the Sinister Six to jail.

Laurel then realized she had no idea how to get down. She peaked over the edge to see Spider-Man talking to Kid Arachnid and someone else.

"Hey Spider-Man! A little help please?" Laurel asked waving her arm.

Spider-Man crawled up the building with the two other heroes with him.

"I need some help down." Laurel said to Spidey. "Oh. Right!" He said helping her down the building. Laurel could also hear the two other heroes giggling about something.

Spider-Man puts Laurel down on the ground. Before she could thank him. He's gone.

"Today was pretty interesting." She thought grabbing for her bike when she realized her bike was crushed under the rubble. "Looks like I'm walking to the Bugle." She said walking towards the Bugle.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: So it's a good story huh. So I might not post Ch 2 until May because school gets in the way of everything. Am I right, but anyways hoped you enjoyed and keep on imagining -Star**


	2. A Dream Come True Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone Star here. Hoped you like the last chapter cause this one is going to get even better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or the franchise just the plot and OCs**

 **Chapter 2: A Dream Come True Part 2**

"Where have you been? I was starting to worry." Katrina asked just as Laurel walked up to her.

"I cut threw Time Square and got a story with it." Laurel says holding her camera up to Katrina.

"WHAT! You could've gotten your self killed!" Katrina yelled at her.

Katrina sighed then looked at Laurel straight in the eye. "You know I'm yelling at you because I love you right."

Laurel nodded her head and hugged her sister.

"I already lost someone I loved once, I am not going to lose another one." Katrina said still hugging her sister.

"Alright let's go." Katrina said going in the direction of her car.

"I thought you were going to show me around?" Laurel asked following her sister.

"Change of plans, Laurel." Katrina said getting in her car.

"Bugle wants me to interview people at the new research center and take pictures." Katrina said starting to back out of the parking lot.

Laurel's face lit up with excitement.

After a few minutes Laurel thought of something. "Hey Katrina." Laurel said getting her sisters attention.

"Yeah?" She asked wondering what Laurel was going to ask.

"Was the other person you said you lost was dad?" Laurel asked which made Katrina slam on the break.

Laurel just stared at her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're not _ever_ going to talk about dad." Katrina told Laurel coldly then began to drive again.

"Sorry." Laurel apologized to her sister.

 _A hour later..._

"We're here." Katrina said as she parked the car.

"Wow." Laurel said staring at the building.

"You coming?" Katrina asked Laurel with a smile.

Laurel and Katrina looked at the big building in front of them.

"Wow." Was all Laurel could say.

"Excuse me, but are you the reporter the Daily Bugle sent?" A man in a lad coat asked Katrina.

"Yes, yes I am." Katrina told the man.

"My name is Katrina and this is my sister Laurel. She'll be taking pictures for me." Katrina introduced her and her sister.

"Well hello there. This is the New York City Science And Research Center." The man said.

"Wow." Laurel said then took a picture of the building then followed the man and her sister into the building.

"Here we research earth and outer space objects or organisms without harming them." The man told Katrina and Laurel with Katrina recording the conversation and Laurel taking pictures.

For about half a hour Laurel and Katrina followed the scientist around the building. As they got up the stairs a voice was heard calling a name.

"Hey Johannas!" A scientist yelled.

"Hey Johannas, are you showing the Daily Bugle people now?" The scientist asked while she poked her head out a door.

All Laurel could see was that the scientist had ginger hair in a messy bun and hazel eyes and freckles.

"First off my name is pronounced "Jones", and second what do you need Sandy?" Jones asked her.

"I want to show them the 'thing' I'm researching in here." Sandy said excited.

"Are you okay with that?" Jones asked Katrina.

"That's fine." Katrina said which made Sandy even more excited.

"Okay follow me in here." Sandy said as she walked back into the room.

"This is what has been classified as V3N0M." Sandy said as she pointed to a black substance.

"It's just black goo." Katrina said as Laurel took a picture of it.

"That's what most people think, but it's actually from the space ship that landed three months ago." Sandy said proudly.

"Wait, the the Jamason mission?" Laurel asked the scientist.

"That's the one." Sandy said as she pulled the tube of V3N0M.

Laurel started to take more pictures while Katrina began to ask the scientist questions about V3N0M.

"Hey Katrina, do you hear that?" Laurel ask hearing a weird noise.

"What noise-" Katrina got cut off by something or someone crashing into the window.

"What the hell is that?!" Katrina asked pointing to what looks like a vulture.

"Language!" Laurel shouted to Katrina.

"Does that really matter now?!" Katrina shouted back at her sister.

"Quite!" The vulture thing shouted at the two.

"Who are you?!" Sandy asked it while she gripped the container of V3N0M close to her chest.

"I am the Vulture! And I'm here for that." Vulture said as he pointed to the container.

"You can't have it!" Sandy shouted while she gripped the container tighter.

"My buyer says other wise." Vulture said then began to charge at Sandy.

Then a red and blue blur kicked the Vulture away.

"Hey Vulture, I think you need a pass to get in." A voice quipped.

"Spider-Man!" "Spider-Man?" "Spider-Man." Laurel, Katrina, and Vulture said upon hearing the voice.

"My business is not with you!" Vulture shouted as he flew towards the spider.

"I know. Do you know how hard it was to squeeze me into your schedule." Spider-Man said as he dodged Vulture's multiple attacks.

Then Vulture threw a metal cabinet towards Spider-Man, but he dodged.

Sandy's eyes widened when she saw a metal cabinet heading right towards her.

Laurel saw this and ran towards Sandy and pushed her out of the way, making her drop the black goo.

Laurel then ducked barely dodging the cabinet, but everyone fail to see the black goo container break and the black goo then crawled into Laurel's bag.

"Where is it?!" Vulture yelled when he saw that Sandy no longer had the container in her hands.

"Where's what Vulture?" Spider-Man asked as he webbed him up.

"Thank you Spider-Man." Jones thanked him.

"Just doing my job." Spider-Man said but before he webbed off he made eye contact with Laurel.

She smiled and waved at him, then he swung away.

"Well I think I've had enough adventures for one day." Laurel said as she walked over to the group.

"I'm going to go report this to the police immediately." Jones said as he ran to a phone.

"I'm just going to walk home." Laurel told her sister.

"Okay, but can you give me your camera." Katrina asked her.

"I get credit for the photos?" Laurel asked as she handed her sister the camera.

"You get credit for the photos." Katrina said as she grabbed the camera from Laurel.

"Wow Laurel, you feel really cold." Katrina told her then Laurel just began to walk towards the exit.

"Where is it!" Sandy yelled really loud but Laurel didn't want to get into that cat fight.

 _A little bit later..._

Laurel was walking past the damaged Time Square to see damage control trying to well control the damage.

Laurel then looked over to see a little girl standing underneath an unstable building.

"Hey girl!" Laurel yelled to get her attention but it didn't work.

"Hey!" Laurel shouted again getting worried.

Laurel looked up to see the building becoming more unstable.

Laurel then began to run towards the girl, but she wouldn't be fast enough.

Then Laurel began to run faster then she ever could.

Laurel looked up to see the building was falling ontop of the girl.

"Ahh!" The girl scream upon seeing the building falling.

Laurel then grabbed the little girl just in time.

"Wow!" "That thing saved that girl." "Who is that?" Random people said and asked looking at Laurel.

"What are they talking about?" Laurel asked herself but then looked down.

Laurels eyes widened to see she was in different clothes.

Laurel panicked and just ran away from the commotion.

"Was that a new super hero?" A boy asked.

"Looks like another spider." A girl told him.

"Another one?" Another boy asked walking up to the other two.

"Do we need to call Fury?" The first boy ask.

"Miles, the day I call Fury for this is the day I go back to my old team." The girl told Miles.

"Brianna-" "Shut up Parker." Brianna cut off Parker.

"I'm going to handle this." Brianna told the two and walked away.

"How likely will she be able to get her without fighting?" Parker asked Miles.

"I'll bet ya 20 dollars she'll have to fight, and win." Miles told Parker.

"I'll take that bet." Parker said to Miles.

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I am very sorry for taking this long to update.** **I was busy with my other story. (Which you should check out). I promise I will update this a little more frequently then two months later. AGAIN I'M SORRY!**


End file.
